tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pierwotni
Pierwotni są prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszymi nieśmiertelnymi istotami na ziemi. Od zwykłych wampirów różnią się tym, że są przemienieni bezpośrednio przez czarownicę, a nie z krwi istniejącego już wampira. Wszystkie żyjące wampiry pochodzą od nich. Jedyną skuteczną bronią przeciwko nim jest kołek z białego dębu oraz sztylety zamoczone w popiele z białego dębu (wyjątkiem odporności na sztylet jest Klaus), choć podatne są także na zwykłe drewno. Wyjątkowym przedstawicielem Pierwotnych był Alaric Saltzman, który został stworzony przez Esther. Historia |-|X wiek= Po "śmierci" pierworodnej córki Freyi Mikaelson, Mikael i Esther postanawiają opuścić ojczyznę i udać się w miejsce, gdzie różne choroby nie będą stanowiły dla nich zagrożenia. Dzięki pomocy potężnej czarownicy, Ayany (protoplasta rodu czarownic Bennett), rodzina udaje się do Nowego Świata, po czym osiedla się w pięknej wiosce (setki lat później powstaje tam małe miasteczko o nazwie Mystic Falls), gdzie żyją szczęśliwie. Raz w miesiącu, podczas pełni Pierwotna rodzina ukrywała się przed wilkołakami. Pewnego razu Klaus chciał pokazać młodszemu bratu, Henrikowi przemianę ludzi w wilki. W wyniku tej sytuacji chłopiec zostaje zaatakowany i umiera. Matka postanawia chronić dzieci, przemieniając je w wampiry. Po zabiciu pierwszej ofiary, Klaus nieświadomie aktywuje gen wilkołaka, przez co na jaw wychodzi romans Esther z Anselem wilkołakiem ze wsi. Aby przywrócić równowagę, Esther przeklina syna, blokując jego wilkołacze zdolności. W ramach zemsty za zdradę i opuszczenie, Klaus zabija matkę. |-|1114= Rodzeństwo Mikaelson zamieszkało we Włoszech. Powszechne w tym czasie było palenie czarownic, polowania na wampiry oraz wilkołaki. Rebekah poznaje pewnego łowcę wampirów, Alexandrem, w którym bardzo szybko się zakochuje. Pierwotna i Alexander planują ślub, a w międzyczasie ona i jej bracia starają się dowiedzieć od niego kim jest i co robi Bractwo Pięciu. Okazuje się, iż łowca wie kim naprawdę jest jego narzeczona i jej bracia. Podczas jednej z nocy, które Alexander spędzał z Rebekah, wbił jej w sztylet w pierś. Następnie on i reszta Bractwa Pięciu zakradają się i chwilowo zasztyletowują Pierwotnych. Klaus z powodu swojej wilczej natury nie jest na to podatny, i w porywie furii zabija każdego członka Bractwa Pięciu, łącznie z Alexandrem. Niklaus jest ściekły na siostrę, że wydała ich w zamian za lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Poszukiwanie owego lekarstwa staję się głównym tematem czwartego sezonu. Mimo wszystko Rebekah pochowała Alexandra z mieczem, w Kościele, w którym mieli się pobrać. Przez ten cały czas Kol przebywał w wschodniej części Europy. czyniąc tym samym Pierwotnych sławnymi poprzez jego działania (najprawdopodobniej zabijając lub przemieniając ludzi w wampiry). Później dołącza do swojej rodziny we Włoszech, gdzie udaje się na ucztę wydaną przez łowcę wampirów, Alexandra. Zostaje on zasztyletowany wraz z pozostałym rodzeństwem, jednak jego przyrodni Klaus go ożywia. |-|1492= Rebekah towarzyszy Klausowi i Elijahowi w Anglii. Klaus poznaje Katerinę Petrovą, która jest sobowtórem Tatii (tak przynajmniej myślał Niklaus, bo nie wiedział o Amarze) i postanawia użyć jej krwi, aby ściągnąć z siebie klątwę, nałożoną na jego wilczą naturę. Elijah nawiązuje bliższy kontakt z Pierce, prowadząc z nią rozmowy. Ostatecznie Katherine ucieka przy pomocy Trevora i zmienia się w wampira, aby uniknąć śmierci, a tym samym niszczy braterską więź Klausa i Elijah, który był w niej zakochany, za co Rebekah zaczyna ją nienawidzić i nie wybacza jej tego do dnia obecnego.Tymczasem Kol w XIII i XIV wieku przebywa w Afryce i na Haiti, współpracuje z czarownicami. Wszystkie wiedzą o Silasie, i o tym że musi pozostać w unieruchomieniu, ponieważ jest on najniebezpieczniejszą istotą na świecie. Pierwotny darzy je wielkim szacunkiem. Gdzieś pomiędzy tym czasem, Kol spotyka grupkę osób, które czczą Silasa jako boga, pomimo tego, że gdyby się obudził rozpętał by piekło na ziemi. Zabija ich wszystkich, po to by nikt nie mógł mu pomóc wrócić do żywych. |-|1702= Po ucieczce ze Starego Świata z powodu ścigającego ich Mikaela, Rebekah wraz z Elijah i Niklausem przepłynęli cały świat, aż przybyli do Nowego Orleanu, który pomogli zbudować. Ponieważ Kol upierał się by go zostawili, aby spróbować nowych sił, Klaus sztyletuje swojego brata. Po dopłynięciu do wybrzeży miasta, zabili wszystkich członków załogi, z wyjątkiem jednego, aby zajął się ich bagażem. Razem ze sobą przywieźli zasztyletowanego Kola i Finna. |-|1821= W 1821 roku Rebekah, Klaus i Elijah mieszkają w Nowym Orleanie, płacąc złotem gubernatorowi, aby utrzymać istnienie wampirów w sekrecie. Ich siostra szybko zakochuje się z wzajemnością w synu gubernatora, Emilu. Dziewczyna zamierza przemienić go w wampira, ale nie uzyskuje aprobaty swoich braci. Niklaus twierdzi, że zawsze chce zmienić każdego, w kim się zakochuje, i gdyby tak za każdym razem robiła, zabrakłoby mężczyzn na świecie. Ostatecznie Klaus zabija Emila, a Elijah wiąże się z wiedźmą Celeste. Na końcu czarownica traci życie, a Mikaelson jest załamany. Ponadto z powodu zazdrości Niklausa względem Marcela, wyciąga on sztylet z piersi Kola. Jednak szybko znowu zostaje on zasztyletowany poprzez zagrożenie jakie grozi podopiecznemu Klausa ze strony jego młodszego brata. |-|1835= Rodzeństwo Pierwotnych nadal przebywało w Nowym Orleanie. Marcel dorósł i zakochał się w wzajemnością w Bex. Klaus kategorycznie zabronił im spotykania się i kazał to wszystko zakończyć. Jednak Marcellus dalej spotyka się z Rebeką. Niklaus zasztyletowuje siostrę, każąc Marcelowi wybrać ją albo nieśmiertelność. Mężczyzna wybiera wieczność i zostawia ukochaną. |-|1887= Niklaus odsztyletowuje siostrę, ujawniając, iż jej kara trwała 52 lata. Rebekah chce zobaczyć Marcela, a brat opowiada jej, jakie ultimatum postawił jej ukochanemu - albo ona, albo życie wieczne. Ujawnia, że wybrał tą drugą opcję. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, wchodzi Marcel. Później Elijah pomaga Bex ponownie wejść do społeczeństwa Nowego Orleanu. |-|1914= |-|1919= Pierwotni nadal zamieszkują Nowy Orlean. Poznają bardzo potężnego czarownika Papę Tunde, który chce przejąć władzę nad Francuską Dzielnicą. Zagrożony Niklaus zabija go. Rebekah nawiązuje przyjaźń z wiedźmą Genevieve, która ma dla niej wykonać zaklęcie, przywołujące Mikaela do miejsca ich pobytu. Dziewczyna chce, aby Klaus był tak zajęty ucieczką, że nie zauważy jej związku z Marcelem. Genevieve traci życie z rąk Rebeki, kiedy decyduje się powiedzieć prawdę o przybyciu Mikaela Niklausowi. Później Klaus na ironię aprobuje związek jego siostry z Marcellusem, a Rebekah czuje wyrzuty sumienia. Niestety Mikael trafia do nowego Orleanu i zaczepia Klausa podczas opery. Uprzednio rozmawiał z Elijah i Marcelem. Elijah nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z próbą zabicia brata. Na operowej scenie są wszyscy: Elijah, Lana (kochanka Klausa) i Marcel. Mikael zahipnotyzował publiczność, aby śmiała się i klaskała na widok torturowanych ludzi. Lana zginęła, a pozostali byli poważnie poturbowani. Później Rebekah rzuca się na ojca, jednak ten ją odtrąca. Ostatecznie rodzeństwu udaje się uciec, ale Marcellus zostaje w środku. Pierwotni są pewni, że nie żyje. Mikael pali Nowy Orlean. |-|1922= Klaus i Rebekah wybierają się do Chicago, szukając tymczasowego azylu. Uciekają przed Mikaelem. Właśnie tam Rebekah spotyka Stefana Salvatore, znanego wtedy jako Rozpruwacza. Pierwotna zakochuje się w nim z wzajemnością, a sam Niklaus traktuje go jak przyjaciela. Podczas ich pobytu w barze, dochodzi do wybuchu. Gdy Klaus znajduje drewno, domyśla się, iż znalazł ich Mikael. W całym zamieszaniu Rebekah gubi naszyjnik swojej matki, pierwotnej czarownicy. Klaus, chcąc chronić swoją siostrę, wymazuje wspomnienia Stefanowi, aby ich nie pamiętał. W czasie ucieczki Rebekah buntuje się przeciwko bratu, ponieważ chce być z ukochanym. Klaus każe jej wybierać - albo on, albo Salvatore. Ku jego zaskoczenie Pierwotna wybiera chłopaka, a rozeźlony Niklaus wbija jej sztylet w serce, aby zapobiec jej ucieczce i ją ochronić. Później Stefan odnajduje naszyjnik i zabiera go, ale nie pamięta, że kiedykolwiek spotkał rodzeństwo Mikaelson. Mikael przepytuje Salvatore'a, lecz po chwili orientuje się, iż Klaus musiał go zahipnotyzować i zostawia go w spokoju. Przez chwilę widać Katerinę Petrovą, która czaiła się za rogiem, obserwując całą sytuację. Po chwili kobieta znika. Współcześnie stworzony Pierwotny Jedynym współcześnie stworzonym Pierwotnym był Alaric Saltzman. Esther zamieniła go w wampira, chcąc, aby był Pierwotnym Łowcą, który będzie w stanie zabić jej dzieci, a tym samym wszystkie wampiry na świecie. Po wypełnionym zadaniu miał umrzeć. Połączyła wampirze życie Alarica z ludzkim życiem Eleny. Od tamtej pory Elena miała żyć tak długo, aż Saltzman wybije cały gatunek z powierzchni ziemi. Alaric z przerażającą łatwością pokonał Caroline, Stefana, Damona, Rebekę, a nawet Niklausa. Alaric był odporny na drewno. Kiedy został przebity kołkiem z białego dębu, nie został unieruchomiony nawet na chwilę. O własnych siłach wyciągnął go z serca. Potrafił wyjść na zewnątrz za dnia, i chociaż promienie go piekły, nie zwracał na to wielkiej uwagi. Jedynym sposobem na zabicie go, było zabicie Eleny. W chwili gdy Elena umierała, Alaric osłabł, co oznaczało, że był bardzo czuły na wszystko co dzieje się z jego ludzkim łącznikiem. Rebekah zrobiła to, aby pozbyć się jedynego stworzenia, które zagrażało jej rodzinie.W 6 sezonie pamiętników wampirów stal się znowu człowiekiem. Zdolności *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - rightpierwotne wampiry są dużo silniejsze od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych hybryd i ludzi. Są w stanie odcinać głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy siła Pierwotnego rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - pierwotne wampiry są dużo szybsze szybsze od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych hybryd i ludzi. Są w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty i przebiec odcinek wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy szybkość Pierwotnego rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły' - pierwotne wampiry mają bardzo wyczulone zmysły i wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i rightludzi. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - pierwotne wampiry posiadają lepszą nadludzką zręczność niż zwykłe wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykłe hybrydy i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Niezwykła odporność' - pierwotne wampiry są odporne na wszystkie choroby. Są też w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne zwykłe wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykłe hybrydy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie są w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotnego, chwilowo unieruchomić, ale nie zatrzymać. Ich odporność jest bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - rightrany zadane Pierwotnym wampirom goją się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym hybrydą i ludziom. *'Perswazja' - pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować umysły ludzi, zwykłych wampirów i zwykłych hybryd. Nie są jednak w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych, np. czarownic, wilkołaków i nieśmiertelników. *'Nieśmiertelność '- są nieśmiertelni, nie starzeją się ani nie chorują. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji' - mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się powrócić. Dodatkowe zdolności Elijah *'Kontrola pragnienia krwi' - w przeciwieństwie do większości wampirów, Elijah ma pełną kontrolę nad żądzą krwi. Chociaż przez trzy miesiące się nie żywił, kiedy był zneutralizowany, potrafił rozmawiać z Daviną. Mimo, że jego skóra zdążyła zmienić kolor przez brak pożywienia, był w stanie prowadzić z nią rozmowę bez posmakowania jej krwi. *'Telepatia' - umiejętność porozumiewania się z innymi wampirami na odległość oraz bez kontaktu fizycznego. Elijah był w stanie komunikować się z Rebeką, nawet kiedy miał w sobie sztylet. Słabości *'Werbena - '''werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby, które spożyły werbenę lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na to zioło jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu' - to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogącą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego kołka z Pierścieniem Gilberta). *'Sztylety' - jeden ze srebrnych sztyletów, zamoczony w popiele z białego dębu unieruchamia Pierwotnego na tak długo, jak tkwi w jego ciele. Wyjątkiem jest Klaus, który jest odporny na sztylety, dzięki jego wilczej naturze. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam po jakimś czasie usunąć jad wilkołaka. *'Światło słoneczne' - może ich poparzyć, ale nie zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), który ma zapewnić im ochronę. *'Zaproszenie' '- Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *Magia czarownic' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych Pierwotnego. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu, w którym sam. by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą wampirzą ofiarę. *'Złamanie karku' - nie może zabić Pierwotnego, jednak unieruchamia go na kilka godzin. *'Lekarstwo' - mogło ono pozbawić Pierwotnego nieśmiertelności, sprawiają, iż będzie człowiekiem/czarownicą lub jak byłoby w przypadku Klausa, wilkołakiem. *'Odwodnienie' - brak krwi w organiźmie działa tak samo na Pierwotnych, jak na inne wampiry. Z czasem całkowicie się mumifikują, a jedynym sposobem, aby ich ożywić jest napojenie krwią. Czarownice potrafią przyśpieszyć ten proces, jak na przykład Abby Bennett, kiedy uwięziła Mikaela. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromną ilością czarnej magii, dokładniej magii ofiarnej, polegającej na pobieraniu sił z ofiar. Jeżeli ostrze zostaje wbite w Pierwotnego, wsuwa się do jego wnętrza, powodując niewyobrażalne cierpienie. Nie zabija ono Pierwotnych, lecz pozostawia ich w stanie znieruchomienia, bezwładu przez wielki ból. W kolejnych odcinkach widać, jak ostrze powala Pierwotnych. Po wyciągnięciu go z organizmu, Pierwotni są bardzo osłabieni i potrzebują trochę czasu i krwi, aby dojść do siebie. Znani Pierwotni Obecni *'Kol Mikaelson '- najbrardziej żądny krwi Pierwotny. Jest niestabilny i szalony. Podobnie jak Klaus jest bardzo skłonny do przemocy i lubi zadawać innym ból. Jedakże Kol skrycie nienawidzi bycia wampirem, z powodu podwyższonych emocji i żądzy krwi, której nie mógł kontrolować. *'Rebekah Mikaelson' - jedyna kobieta wśród Pierwotnych. Jest impulsywna i złośliwa, depresyjnie poszukuje miłości. Rebekah, podobnie jak jej bracia Finn i Kol, również nienawidzi swojej wampirzej natury i oddałaby wszystko, aby znów być człowiekiem i założyć własną rodzinę. Kolmikaelson.png|Kol Mikaelson Rebekahm.png|Rebekah Mikaelson Dawni *'Mikael' - najstarszy Pierwotny i wampir, który polował na inne wampiry. Był dumny i hartowny. Przez tysiąc lat Mikael ścigał Klausa i resztę swoich dzieci, niszcząc przy okazji połowę Europy, przez co zyskał przydomek "Niszczyciel". Mikael udowodnił, że był najsilniejszy ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, oraz był najbardziej doświadczony w walce. Dzięki temu był w stanie pokonać swoje dzieci, oraz swojego pasierba. Dwukrotnie został zabity przez Klausa. *'Finn Mikaelson' - Pierwotny, który czuł do siebie największy wstręt. Był moralny i szlachetny. Przez większość swojego wampirzego życia był przetrzymywany w trumnie przez swoje młodsze rodzeństwo, z powodu krytycznej natury i pogardy do istot nadprzyrodzonych. Został zabity przez Luciena. *'Elijah Mikaelson' - pierwszy z Pierwotnych, jaki pojawił się w serii. Honorowy i współczujący, ale potrafił być też bezwzględny. Zawsze starał się utrzymać rodzinę w jedności. Mikaelson był też wystarczająco silny i uzdolniony w walce, dzięki czemu był w stanie pokonać wiele wampirów, nawet te, które miały blisko 1000 lat, oraz walczyć na równi z Klausem, który odrobinę przewyższał go siłą przez swoją wilkołaczą stronę. *'Niklaus Mikaelson' - jedyny Pierwotny, który posiadał moce wampira i wilkołaka. Był okrutny i manipulacyjny, lecz posiadał też wrażliwą stronę. Klaus urodził się jako wilkołak, a magia zrobiła z niego wampira, co uczyniło go Pierwotną hybrydą. Dzięki temu był silniejszy od przyrodniego rodzeństwa, lecz nadal słabszy od swojego ojczyma Mikaela. Przez wieki Niklaus zdobył reputację najbardziej znienawidzonego i przerażającego ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, z powodu jego brutalnych i okrutnych działań. Mikael.PNG|Mikael Finn M.PNG|Finn Mikaelson Elijahm.png|Elijah Mikaelson Niklausmikaelsonprof.png|Niklaus Mikaelson Ciekawostki *Po śmierci Mikaela, Finna, Elijah i Niklausa najstarszym pierwotnym został Kol. *Rebekah jest jedyną kobietą wśród Pierwotnych. *Obecnie istnieje 2 Pierwotnych - Kol i Rebekah . *Niklaus był hybrydą. *Elijah był pierwszym Pierwotnym, który pojawił się w serii. *Po śmierci Damona Salvatore, Rebekah ma zażyć lekarstwo na wampiryzm. To sprawi, że Kol pozostanie jedynym żyjącym Pierwotnym. Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Hybrydy